


His Heart in the Hands of a Reaver

by OldWorldBlues



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, F/M, Non-Canon Inquisitor Origin, POV Blackwall, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldWorldBlues/pseuds/OldWorldBlues
Summary: He had to fall in love with a Reaver, didn't he?**Re-edited 10/9/18**





	1. Chapter 1

A reaver.

He had to fall in love with a fucking reaver.

Truly, deeply, and hopelessly in love. Was he in love the whole time? I certainly felt like it. From the moment she bloody strutted up to him in full armor up in that forest.

“Blackwall? Warden Blackwall?” They said. It had to be a woman in that armor, right? The voice was husky and it threw him off. Until a moment later when he met her gaze. He could see through the slit of her helmet those radiant green eyes. Before he knew it he stopped an arrow from piercing them with his shield and he was in another fight.

He spent most of his energy making sure the conscripts were safe and that no one was taking lethal blows. Out of the corner of his eye he would see her swinging a massive sword around like it was as light as a wooden training sword. He didn’t know what it was but he sensed something, like a terrifying aura, and he hoped this frightening woman didn’t have a bone to pick with the real Blackwall.

The fight ended quickly and as he dismissed the conscripts he noticed the stranger’s demeanor changing after the battle. Shoulders straightened, a gleam in her eyes went away, and he no longer felt unusually unsettled. Her companions looked to her as if she was their leader and waited for her to make the first move. She removed her helmet to reveal those bright eyes along with a sculpted cheekbones and a mess of dark brown hair tied back into a bun. Who was this person? Was she waiting for him to make the first move?

“You’re no farmer. Why do you know my name?” He asked. He hoped he sounded more confident than he felt. She raised an eyebrow and smiled, but it wasn’t innocent.

She questioned him about the wardens. His reactions were genuine he had no idea where they could have gone and she seemed to believe him. It wasn’t until their conversation was over and she rallied her companion to leave that he felt something. He was drawn to this woman and if he didn’t say something now he would regret it for the rest of his life.

“Inquisition, Agent. Did you say? Hold on a moment.” he said. Almost ashamed about how hasty he sounded. She turned slowly with that smile.

* * *

 

Mina. Mina Trevelyan. That was her name and it suited her very well. She was definition of no-nonsense. Solas mentioned that they should gather important herbs on their way back to camp; she agreed but only went a few steps out of her way to pick anything. Even if there was a visible bounty a stroll away. They fought some rouge wildlife and even brought down a bear, but he never noticed that same aura he felt before. Was is a fluke?

When they arrived at camp just before nightfall, Blackwall felt on edge and a hour later after food was eaten and Varric and Solas went to their tents he couldn’t shake the feeling. If he was going to be a part of this he would never feel truly safe. What if someone recognized him? What if someone in the inquisition knew the original Blackwall? He was startled when Mina came up from behind and sat right next to him at the fire. She held out a mug of ale and he took it gladly. She was out of her armor and now only wore a linen tunic and trousers and her hair was tied back in a loose braid that ended between her shoulder blades. 

“You’ve been alone in the woods for awhile, huh?” She said looking into the fire. Blackwall cleared his throat.

“Is it that obvious?” He said before taking a large swig.

“You looked at home in the woods but the minute we reached camp you’ve seemed on edge.” She said as she turned her head to face him. He tried to read her expression but in that moment all he could see was beautiful her eyes were.

“I’ve been on my own for a few years now. I’ve heard about this Inquisition passing through towns, but if you told me this morning I would be a part of it I would call you a raving lunatic.” He said as he tried to relax demeanor. He looked over and noticed Mina’s shoulders shaking. He was about to voice some concern before she lifted her head and laughed. She took a hasty swig and finished her ale. He looked at her confused.

“If someone told me where I’d be now a few months ago I would have laughed in their face and thrown them to the ground.”  She frowned as she placed her mug on the ground next to her. Blackwall was about to ask what she meant but she stood up.

“That tent over there is yours.” She pointed to a small tent off to the side. “We’ll be heading out first thing tomorrow for Haven.” He nodded in response. She walk a few steps, stopped and turned her head to face him.

“Goodnight, Blackwall.”

“Goodnight, Mina.” He quickly finished his drink.  
  


* * *

 

Around mid day Blackwall noticed they must be getting close to Haven since he kept seeing people in the same uniform. Everyone seemed to acknowledge Mina and he assumed that she must be someone high in the chain of command. It wasn’t until they reached the gate he heard the guards address her.

“Welcome back, Herald.” They saluted.

Herald? Wait,  _ The _ Herald of Andraste? He followed her into camp dumbfounded as another person approached her.

“Give me a few minutes before you tell Leliana to gather everyone in the war room. I need some time in my quarters” Mina said and the scout started to walk away. She turned to see a very confused looking Blackwall.

  
“Wait,” she called out and the scout immediately rushed back.

“Yes, Herald!” The poor thing seemed so nervous. Mina gestured her hand towards Blackwall.

“See to it that we find proper accommodations for Warden Blackwall.” She said. The scout hurried off and Mina turned to face him.

“Welcome to the Inquisition.” She had that same slightly mischievous smile on her face as before and Blackwall suddenly felt way in over his head.

Later that day Mina found him near the blacksmith’s area. 

“You didn’t tell me you were Herald of Andraste.” He said looking a bit wounded. She smiled.

“Would that have affected your decision to join us?” She asked.

“I’m not sure,” he paused. He honestly didn’t know. “But, knowing that tidbit of knowledge would have helped me look less dumbstruck when I arrived. Everyone in the inquisition must be talking about how foolish the warden must be by now.” She laughed lightly.

“You’re oddly charming for a man I found wandering the in the woods.” She flashed him that damned smile again. Oddly charming, huh?

“I always thought myself more odd than charming. But, I’ll take a compliment from a lady. Maker knows they are hard to come by this day.”

“Compliments or ladies?” She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. Blackwall laughed.

“Both.” He paused. If he wasn’t careful he could see himself falling for this woman. Or maybe he already had.

* * *

 

Days passed before Blackwall really got to see Mina again. Whenever he saw her around Haven someone was always trying to get a moment of her time for another problem. Her expression never looked weary but there were moments when she seemed to think no one was watching and he saw the facade slip if only for a moment. 

She needed a small team to take out rogue mages getting too close to Redcliffe and he was excited that she chose him to come along. Once they were in the forest she seemed to relax now that she knew she wasn’t going to be called upon for advice or help every few steps. After a few hours the group saw one of those ghastly tears with demons pouring out of it and Mina signaled to attack. 

During the fight he felt the same aura as before, he tried to get a good look at her to make sure this feeling wasn’t in his head. She looked much more primal as she slashed her way through demons and he noticed that the creatures seemed to be drawn to attack her more than him. After the demons fells, he saw her lift her hand to the tear and was amazed at the sight of it closing. Once the green glow vanished he could see that Mina was still breathing heavily and he stepped towards her to make sure she was alright. 

“Lady—”

She snapped her eyes in his direction and he froze. Her eyes normally glowed but now they looked dark and almost feral a few seconds later it faded and she moved on like nothing happened. 

When they made camp he volunteered to take first watch. He has hoped that he would have had a moment while traveling to ask her about what he felt and saw but it never felt like the right time to ask about something so personal. Varric and Solas retired early, leaving the two sitting across each other at the fire.

“I wanted to ask about—”

“I should probably tell you—”

“I’m sorry, my lady.” Blackwall paused and looked at her expectantly. Mina sighed.

“I hope I didn’t frighten you today. I probably should have told you before you came out with us, but I’m a reaver.” She looked up at him. 

“Huh,” he said quietly. “I’m afraid I know very little about reavers, but that does seem to put things in perspective.” Her shoulders relaxed.

“Being a reaver is high risk and high reward. I sometimes need to let the enemy get a few hits in before I can really fight at my best.” She said while looking intently at his reaction.

“If you’re going to be my shield you needed to know that. I’m sorry I didn’t explain it earlier.” She said. Blackwall chuckled.

“Where on Thedas did you pick that fighting style up?” He asked.

“I met another reaver as a mercenary. When I saw him fight I was enthralled. I saw the way his enemies cowered in fear and I wanted to be able to do that too.”

“Why?” He paused then quickly added, “If you don’t mind me asking.” Mina picked up her helmet and stared into it as she talked.

“I had already tried to make it as a mercenary on my own for a few years.” She frowned. “I learned that I had to fight twice as hard, kill twice as many men, and work twice as much to get the same shred of respect as any man.” Her grip tightened on the helmet.

“I  _ hated _ it. When I saw this man fight and saw true fear in his enemy’s eyes I was drawn to it. I wanted that kind of power.”

“I can’t imagine someone not giving you the respect you deserve.” he replied and her eyes met his across the fire. She looked away and placed her helmet back on her pack. As she stood to go to her bedroll she said,

“If only there were more men like you, Blackwall.” The unintended irony of that statement cut Blackwall deep. He froze.

“Good night,” said Mina, but Blackwall didn’t respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought this was going to be a smutty oneshot... then I wrote over a thousand words and realized it's going to be a lot more than that. It felt like there weren't enough stories about warrior inquisitors and I wanted to be the change I wanted to see. I'm going to condense the events of the game down a lot after this since I mostly want to focus on the relationship development (and smut... but that's later). This Trevelyan has a different origin than in the game.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to condense the plot of the game while highlighting my own headcannon about this relationship. I hope it doesn't feel too choppy.

As the weeks went by Blackwall noticed the Inquisition steadily improving. Scouts and recruits we wearing better fitted armor, the weapons were higher quality, and even the Herald got a new outfit. He had no idea who to thank or reproach for it. Mostly likely Josephine picked it out with Leliana’s help. It fit Mina like a glove, a very distracting glove. It was easy to overlook her physique when she was clad in armor or linen tunics, but this was… different. He couldn’t imagine she actually tolerated all of those clasps but she never indicated she was anything other content with the outfit.

Some men would outright stare at her now as she walked by. Iron Bull never even tried to mask his reason for ogling at all.

“Damn, Boss. Looking good today.” he would say with a lecherous grin. Blackwall would try to ignore it. 

The first time the Commander saw it he just blushed and rubbed the back of his neck while averting eye contact.

* * *

 

In Haven, Harritt might be working in the background and any number of scouts could find them; the only true alone time Blackwall got with her was by the campfire. Their other companions would retire early and him or Mina would volunteer for first watch while the other would hang around. Blackwall mostly asked about her past.

“Worst kind of client to work for?” He asked. Mina threw her head back in laughter.

“Recently married noble women.” She replied. Blackwall didn’t understand. “They either just married into nobility or they just married up and want to hold fast to their new status.” She turned her head to the side and looked off in the distance.

“Which usually just means treating everyone like dirt.” She whispered. Blackwall wasn’t sure if she meant for him to hear that so he tried to move on.

“Ok,” He cleared his throat. “What was your favorite kind of job?” She smiled.

“Guarding a nobleman’s daughter.” He flashed a confused look.

“It’s usually do-nothing work in a cozy manor, and you can charge outlandish prices with the guarantee that you can’t steal their precious daughter’s virginity.” She winked.

Blackwall threw his head back in laughter. 

She likes talking about her past, he notices. Or, maybe she was just grateful to talk about something other than when she fell out of the void for once. She smiles when talking about her family’s farm outside Highever and getting into fights with boys.

* * *

 

During a game of wicked grace Sera loudly asks why Mina always brings Blackwall out on missions while rotating everyone else. Her cheeks are bright from the alcohol but he’s certain that they get a shade darker. 

“It’s hard for me to find someone that can reliably watch my back during a fight and he does a remarkable job.” She says while avoiding his gaze.

“Well,” Bull interjects. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier than I wasn’t watching your backside enough?!” The table erupts with laughter.

* * *

 

It takes him longer than it should to admit he feels  _ something _ for Mina. He just doesn’t know exactly what  _ it _ is, or maybe he’s just further kidding himself. 

Most everyone is surprised when Mina decides to side with the Mages, while the Commander seems absolutely distraught. Blackwall doesn’t care; he just wants her to be safe.

When Alexius spell disintegrates her, his stomach drops. It seems like time froze as he stares at the ashes.

_ You were supposed to keep her safe. She trusted you. _

There is a flash of green and there she stands like nothing happened. His heart feels light.

* * *

 

They could have tried to get back to Haven in one day, but they would arrive late at night and figuring out where to even put all of the new recruits would take time. They decide to make camp for the night. Blackwall finds her by a fire on the outskirts of camp talking to Dorian. He’s not sure if it’s right for him to approach her, but he’s worried. As he gets close both Dorian and Mina’s eyes snap up and he’s worried he made a terrible mistake. Dorian stands.

“I should probably claim my place to retire for the night. Sleeping on just any dirt simply won’t do.” He walks away, Blackwall sits next to the fire, and Mina stares deeply into the flames. 

“I watched you die,” She says, almost choking on the words. “I watched everyone give their lives to make sure that future never happened.” She brings her knees up to rest her arms on top of them.

He sits there, trying to come up with something to say. Part of him is happy that in that twisted future he decided to be an honorable man but he’s also worried about Mina’s state of mind. He flounders for something to say, to comfort her, but nothing seems adequate. Instead he places his hand on her shoulder, at first she tenses and he’s filled with regret but she melts into his touch and scoots herself closer. He moves his hand to her shoulder, as if to protect her from her memories of that terrible future that she’ll have to protect everyone from.

The gesture calms her more than anything he could have spoken, but he’s not entirely sure what this gesture is trying to tell her.

* * *

 

The Breach is closed.  _ Thank the Maker _ . He never left her side during the turmoil of the fight. Then suddenly there was a burst of air that knocked everyone back he saw the tear was gone and she looked triumphantly at him before the cheers erupted.

He’s forced from her side when they head back to Haven. Everyone wants to see and touch the Herald in this moment, everyone is offering their congratulations, and everyone wants to celebrate with the woman herself. The camp is bursting with jubilation by the time forces arrive. A feast has been prepared and the casks of ale have been opened.

Blackwall watches as everyone praises the Herald and she seems to be positively glowing.

She’s never looked so beautiful. Or, she’s always been this beautiful and he’s finally noticed. It takes a moment for him to realize that Mina is looking right at him. Suddenly the celebration around him is making no noise and he’s lost in her eyes. If this was one of Varric’s novels he would walk right up to her and confess his love in front of everyone.

_ Did he just say love? _

Mina’s eyes suddenly snap to look at the mountains and Blackwall notices that Haven is silent and a few seconds later everyone scrambles to prepare for the attack.

* * *

 

_ Damn Trebuchets _

Mina tells everyone to fall back head for the mountain pass. She’ll handle the rest. Dorian and Varric reluctantly follow the order. Blackwall takes a few steps and notices that she intends to stay. He grabs her wrist.

“I’m not letting you do this alone!” He shouts. Mina turns to face him.

“That’s an order, Blackwall!” Her face is red from exertion and the sting of the cold; during the chaos of the fight she lost her helmet and her hair now violently blows in the wind. She roughly pulls her hand out of his grasp. “I told you to retreat.”

“This!” He pauses. “This, is suicide” He doesn’t want to lose her. Not after everything.

“I’ve already watched you die once.” She says as she brings her hand to his face and tenderly strokes his cheek. Any retort he had dies on his tongue. “I can’t do this unless I know you’re safe.” She pulls him close and kisses his forehead. 

He loses any trace of thought. 

She pulls away and runs towards the trebuchets. He wants to run after her but Dorian pulls him towards the gates of Haven. He screams her name into the flurry of wind and snow.

* * *

 

_ The Herald is dead. _

That’s what everyone is whispering at camp. Blackwall refuses to think that The Hera— no, Mina is dead. His adrenaline was pumping too much for him to think while escaping Haven. His instincts only screaming  _ survive _ not  _ protect _ . It was only after they found the Inquisition Blackwall had the capacity to even think about what Mina had done. The moment they stopped to make camp he was volunteering for the search party.

After what felt like hours of searching he looked out into the vast emptiness, dropped to his knees, and truly prayed to The Maker for the first time in years.

_ Please let her survive. Not just for my sake but for everyone’s lives she’s touched.  _

_ Please. _

He hears shouting from the camp.

They found her.

_ Thank the Maker. _

* * *

 

 

He can only see a glimpse of the Herald. Her lips are blue from the cold and pieces of her armor are missing, but she’s still alive.

Blackwall and Bull are guarding the tent while the medics and healers work. Blackwall strains his ears to try and listen for any information. She didn’t have any fatal injuries but she’ll need plenty of rest. After the third time he nearly falls asleep standing, Sera relieves him of guard duty and he passes out in the nearest bed roll. 

He has no idea how long he was asleep when someone shakes his shoulders to wake him. After a moment he shoots up and startles Dorian.

“She’s still resting  but it’s ok for her to have visitors. It’s your turn.” He says. Blackwall stand up so fast his head starts spinning.

Blackwall enters the tent and sees her face. She’s still deep asleep but looking very much more alive. There is color in her cheeks and her lips aren’t blue. The tent is warmed by fire runes and he can feel that there are some under her bedroll to help prevent frostbite. Unconsciously he places his hand on her cheek. Seemingly to mimic her last gesture before they were separated.

_ This is foolish. You have to end this. _

_ Whatever it might be me. _

He pulls his hand away and leaves the tent. He goes to find whoever should see her next.

* * *

 

Skyhold.

It’s truly a sight to behold. It will make a grand fortress Especially under the leadership of the newly appointed Inquisitor. He brings her up to the ramparts under the guise of inspecting the fortifications.

“You can’t afford to think I’m special.” He says. He has to make this convincing. “I’m a soldier just like any of the ones lost at Haven.” She winces; the memory of Haven is still too fresh.

“I’m fond of you it’s true, but, my lady, we can’t let this go any further. Whatever this is.” He sighs, “It’s impossible.”   
  
"Why is it impossible?” She asks. “I’ve seen the way you look at me.” He can’t look at her now. If he does he might not be able to go through with this.

“We have to focus on the task at hand.” His hands become tight fists at his side. “Our lives aren’t ours to live. We are both bound by duty. Don’t make this harder than it has to be.” And before she can get another word in he turns and walks away. He’s too close to breaking his own promise.

* * *

 

She visits him in the barn sometimes. They keep all of their talks strictly professional. There are no touches or lingering glances. He can sometimes see the hurt in her eyes but he tries to ignore it.

_ It’s for the best. She deserves better. _

It’s easier for them when they travel. In a fight it’s better for his mind to focus on the single goal of  _ protect _ . Instead of constantly towing the line of what is professional banter.


	3. Chapter 3

Blackwall is working in the barn when he notices a large figure at the entrance, the shadow it cast was much larger than Mina or any scout.

“What do I owe the visit, Iron Bull?” He asks.

The Iron Bull gave him a blank stare as he shut the barn door behind him. Blackwall felt a put drop in his stomach.  _ Did he find out? _

“Look,” Bull said his voice serious. “I don't know if you've noticed or haven't cared to notice, but our little inquisitor needs to get laid.”

_ Only he could refer to Mina as little- _

“Wait, what?” Blackwall blurted after realizing what Bull had said. Bull chuckled softly. 

“You heard me. The Inquisitor needs someone to pop her cork. There's something,” He made made a vague gesture, “going on between you two and I wanted to give you a warning.” 

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” He replied defensively. Bull sighed. 

“Of course you don't. I'm giving you five days to get over yourself and do something.” He paused, “Or I'm going up there to offer my services.”

“I don't-”

“Open your eyes and see what she needs. I'm not going to sit idly by and while our boss falters.” Bull stared into his eyes. Blackwall was speechless as Bull turned and opened the door. Before he left he turned his head to say. 

“Your move.” and left leaving Blackwall supporting himself on his workbench. 

_ Maker’s balls _

* * *

 

Blackwall was too nervous to leave the barn for the rest of the day.  _ This is a joke. Mina is as vibrant as ever. She's the most capable person in all of Thedas.  _ The next morning he woke to the sounds of shouting in the courtyard and jolted out of bed. 

The recruits were sparing but the extra excitement was because the Inquisitor was in the ring. No armor, just in simple linen clothes. He watched her move effortlessly between moves and brought down each soldier that was brave enough to challenge her. But, every round she helped them up and complimented on form or their improvement. She was smiling and full of life.  _ She looks lovely. Bull must be trying to stir something up.  _

The willing sparring partners dwindled and Mina left the ring and walked towards the Commander. A twinge of jealousy hit Blackwall.  _ The Inquisitor and her Commander. The ideal couple, Cullen would be worthy of her.  _ His eyes searched for any hints of attraction between them. They laughed and smiled as they talked but it was clear they were just good friends and comrades at arms. 

Suddenly he noticed that Mina’s shirt was damp from exertion and it was clinging to her form, and he tried to suppress any rising thoughts by shutting himself back into the barn.

He couldn't stop watching her. It was all Bull's fault really. He saw her laugh with friends during meals, while she watched the Commander test recruits,and when she visited him while passing the barn. He couldn't see what Bull was talking about until the fourth day. 

He noticed the Inquisitor wasn't at lunch and he finished eating rather quickly. As he stood up to go back to his workbench he heard Cullen ask,

“Blackwall,” He snapped his head to see who called him. “If you’re done, would you be so kind to deliver these to the Inquisitor? They're rather urgent.”

Blackwall took the bundle of papers.

“Do you think the Inquisitor would need lunch brought as well?” He asked. She very rarely missed a meal and her advisors rarely asked him to do anything directly. Varric interjected.

“Eh, bring her something just in case. She gets grumpy if she misses a meal.” Blackwall sighed. 

The cook rarely obliged special requests but the instant he mentioned it was for the Inquisitor she whipped together a lunch and tea tray so fast it made Blackwall’s head spin. He made his way carefully up the Inquisitor’s stairs and softly knocked on the door. 

There was no answer.  _ Is she ok? _ He carefully balanced the tray and opened the large door. He stepped in and saw he at her desk. He was about to speak but he noticed at the last minute she was asleep. 

There were two large piles of papers encroaching her on each the side of the desk.  As he took a step forward the floor creaked and her head rose. She threw her head back in a loud exaggerated yawn. Blinking she spoke.

“Oh Josephine,” She said still slightly yawning. “I was just looking over that request from the countess for lumber.” He chuckled. 

“I'm afraid I'm not Josephine, my lady.” He said with a smile. Mina looked at him looked at him blankly. She shook her head violently to wake herself up and exclaimed.

“Maker’s breath! Of course you aren't Josephine!” She paused sounding tired again. “Now I'm picturing her with a beard.”

He laughed as he placed the tray on her desk on a partly clear surface. 

“I was asked to deliver some papers and I wanted to make sure you didn’t miss a meal.” He gestured to the tray. She reached out and he handed her the papers.

“Ugh,” She ran her hand through her hair. “What do these foolish nobles want now?” Blackwall started to pour tea and noticed they gave him two cups.  _ What's the harm in staying?  _

“Something equally foolish I suppose,” He said while pouring. After he placed the teapot down and looked up at Mina he froze.

She looked utterly miserable. One hand was holding the papers the other was pressed against her forehead while the elbow rested on the desk. She was biting her lips that looked chapped. Her hair was in loose tangles and eyes,  _ Maker _ , she looked tired.

He slowly reached for her cup and handed it to her. “M-my lady,” He faltered. “Is there something troubling in those letters” She smiled weakly as he took the cup. 

“Marker no,” She took a long drink. “They really all are foolish nobles that think their problems are so much more important than the hundreds— possibly thousands of Fereldens that need food.” She took another long drink and then looked down into her cup.

“It makes me sick sometimes.” She said as tears welled up in her eyes. “But Josephine insists that we need their support. We are saving the world! Why do we have to worry about these idiots flouncing around in gowns?!” She looked in his eyes and it felt like the world stopped.

She looked like she was close to a breakdown. And he realized Bull was right.

_ Fucking Ben-Hassrath _

Blackwall only saw Mina when she out in the field fighting, meeting commoners, or training soldiers. When she truly got to breathe and enjoy herself. To think he didn't notice how miserable she was up in her gilded cage trying to these appease nobles and, well, everyone else that wanted her time. He felt a pit in his stomach. How did he not notice? 

_ She didn't want you to worry, you fool _ .

Without realizing his hand rested on her shoulder. She jumped slightly, not expecting the contact.

“In the end what matters is how you inspire the people,” He said. “Which you do. Maker's balls, you do. Do you see how people light up when you arrive?” She let out a laugh.

“It's true.” He squeezed her shoulder. “Do you not see how people look at you?”

“It's because they think I'm touched by Andraste herself,” She said curtly.

“Maybe,” He conceded. “But, others see you as a force of good for everything that can be good in this world. Especially in a time where there are demons falling out of the sky.”

“Is that,” she paused. “how you see me?” Blackwall faltered and his hand dropped from her shoulder. He grabbed a chair and sat next to her. He grabbed her hands but was unable to look at her eyes.

“My lady, you are the rare kind of person that inspires hope. When I'm by your side I feel like I could do anything.” He looked up and she smiled.

“It's hard, you know?” She sighed. “What if, for once, I wasn't seen as a symbol, or a herald, or ruthless killing machine?”

“What would you like to be seen as?” He asked, even though he thought he knew the answer.

“I want someone,  _ anyone _ , to see me as just me.” She sighed.

“But, what about your friends? Your companions.” She huffed in response and tore her hands away. She stood and began pacing the floor.

“Ha!” She ran her hand through her hair and frowned when it got stuck in tangles. “Josephine only want me to be  _ proper _ and  _ respectful _ to nobels so we can take their money. Leliana, well, I don’t actually know what she wants, but I know she scrutinizes every I do to figure out how I tick. Cullen,” she paused to throw her head back and laugh. 

“He just wants me to be the ideal soldier a fighting machine to train recruits. Varric just sees me as the hero of his next big book. Vivienne wants me to establish the Circle again. Sera just wants me to play pranks with her. Bull is here because I paid him. On and on! And you!” She looked right at him and he held his breath.

“You just want to help me so you feel better about yourself.” She said with tears in her eyes. He stood up. As he walk towards her she spoke in a lower voice as if to impersonate him. Her words were cruel, but there was a hint of truth in them.

“Oh, you can’t think I’m special. Oh, we both our duty to uphold. We need to—”

He grabbed her arms and brought her into a tight embrace. She was rigid for long enough that Blackwall thought it was a terrible mistake until she melted into his embrace and let out a sob. Due to their similar height she rest her forehead on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered into her ear. “I didn’t know. I—I thought it would be too selfish to try and be anything more than a friend.” She tried to steady her breathing.

“I’m the Inquisitor, the Herald of Andraste. Don’t I deserve to be selfish once in awhile?” Those words hit him like a pile of stones. He was so worried about how he felt he never tried to consider how she felt.

“You deserve the world, my lady.” She pulled away and looked up to him. Her eyes were a bit red but the tears were gone and he got an idea. “But I think, for now, you deserve a night off.” She blinked.

“I can’t! There’s so much to—” She stammered as she stepped back.

“I’ll handle everything. The world won’t end if you take a break.” He said. “I just need to you sit down and relax.”

She reluctantly sat as he went to add more logs to the fireplace. He noticed her shoulders were less tense and then he went to the desk. He found a box next to the chair roughly half full of more papers. In one motion he swept all of the papers on her desk into the box. She tried to object but Blackwall didn’t listen.

“Take some time for yourself. I’ll make sure everything is covered.” He said before closing the door and walking down the stairs.

* * *

 

His first stop was Josephine.

“The inquisitor is taking the rest of the day off” He said. Josephine stammered but ultimately conceded as she took the box to look over how much work Mina had done.

He braced himself so he could talk to Vivienne. He asked if she had anything good for a bath.

‘My dear I never took you for someone that likes to enjoy a good bath. Or bathing much at all for.” She mocked. He explained it was for the Inquisitor and she pulled out a few products to give to him and he was on his way.

He found a few servants to bring up hot water and gave them Vivienne’s items. He hoped they would know how to use them. He asked Varric for a book recommendation and then was off to the library where he found Dorian.

Dorian gave him a bottle of wine he thought Mina would enjoy and after finding the book he went to the kitchens. He made a request that her dinner would be brought up to her tonight and that they also bring up the wine and book.

He helped Josephine with paperwork, he helped Cullen with training, and by the end of the day he was exhausted. He flung himself into his rather uncomfortable bed and fell asleep almost instantly. At the last moment he found himself smiling, hoping that Mina enjoyed her day.


	4. Chapter 4

_ It was the fifth day.  _ He had to do, or say, something.

Blackwall paced the floor of the barn. Seeing that side of Mina changed him. He never thought he would ever see someone like her broken like that. She was so strong but maybe she did need someone to shelter her from burdens once in awhile. 

Would it be so selfish for him to give himself if it’s what she needed? Would she even have him?

He missed breakfast. He started to carve a new piece of wood but he was only chipping away at it. He had no real plan. 

Just like with the Inquisitor. 

If he didn’t make his move he would probably regret it for the rest of his life. But, if something happened and it hurt her he would regret it for the rest of his life.

_ Shit. _ He threw his knife down on the table and his stomach growled. 

He walked to the mess hall with his head down. He didn’t want to interact with anyone let alone the Inquisitor or, maker forbid, Bull. He wasn’t ready to give him an answer. He found a place to sit near a wall and ate alone. Despite being lunch time is was rather quite. He had heard that the assassination caused the terrible future the Inquisitor saw would be happening soon. It seemed like it was all hands on deck for the preparations.

_ I have to talk to her. I have to make sure she’s ok. That I didn’t overstep my boundaries. _

After eating his lunch in the slowest manner possible he stood up to leave. It wasn’t until He almost got to the door he turned and saw Bull. Blackwall froze as Bull gave him a small smile. Not a smirk or a jest, just a smile. He just stood there blinking until he looked away and hastily walked through the door.

_ Talk to her. _ He said as he walked around the battlements. He convinced himself he was just talking a nice walk as he stood in the gardens. Eventually he forced himself to enter the main hall. He was a few strides away from the Inquisitor’s door before he turned and instead walked up the stairs to the library. 

Standing in front of a shelf of books dedicated to botany.

“This is ridiculous.” He said to himself. Just as he was building up the courage he heard Dorian coming around the corner. The last thing he wanted was to be interrogated or hear snide comments about a ruffian like him being in the library. He quickly made his way out of the library and down the stairs. If Solas heard him running around he didn't say anything. He just stuck to his painting.

Blackwall entered the hall, again facing the Inquisitor’s door. He took a deep breath and walked towards it. His hand faltered slightly is he reached for the knob, but he did open the door and go up the stairs. 

Each step felt maddening, but he tried to remain confident. Once he got to the door he held his hand up and closed his eyes as he knocked. 

No answer. 

He worried that there would be a repeat of yesterday's events and he find her buried in a pile of paperwork that grew because of his interference. He sighed then opened the door.

“Inquisitor?” He said softly. “Mina?” He said louder. 

“Blackwall?” Mina replied. She was standing beside the fire. The desk had a manageable amount of papers strewn about it and what looked like a hot pot of tea.

“I'm glad to see you,” she said and he felt utterly disarmed. “I've wanted to thank you.”

He took a moment to study her face, she looked much better. Her eyes were still a bit tired, but that was probably due to spending arguing over the  war table. Her hair was down and it looked smooth and shiny. He was happy she took the time to take care of herself. He smiled, it looked like he didn’t overstep his bounds.

“You look,” he paused. “Well rested.”

Her face bloomed with laughter, but slowly, her eyes fell down to her glowing hand and she grasped it lightly.

“It seems I got caught up with the possible end of Thedas.” Her grip tightened. “I shouldn’t have said those things about my friends. I realized everyone is just trying to figure everything out like I am.” 

Her grip tightened more, and her arms started shaking. 

“I’m such a fool. I—” she cut herself off when Blackwall grabbed her hands. Almost surprised such strong, rough hands could be so gentle.

“You give yourself too little credit, my lady.” He said looking at her hands. The light glow of her mark reflecting onto his skin. 

His thumb slowly traced the line of the Mark. He’s partly comforting Mina and allowing himself to be mesmerised by it’s—her majesty. After her hands have calmed and her breathing evened out he lifts his gaze to her face.

She’d been studying his face the whole time. Realizing how intimate this gesture was, he lets her hands go, takes a step back, and clears his throat.

“I shouldn't have overstepped my bounds. I apologize, my la—Inquisitor.” He wanted to maintain a professional distance. But, what that possible when she clearly needed a confidant? 

“I wish you would overstep your bounds more.” She said. Her own fingers traced where his were moments ago. 

“If only you know how confounding you are. How impossibly infuriating.” He couldn’t look at her. Not now. But she kept looking at him. Her hand dropped to her side and her eyes were wide and a bit hopeful. “I want to give in but, I’m not what you want. I could never be what you deserve.”

“You’re wrong. You’re a good man.” She slowly and quietly walked towards him. As if she made any sudden movements he would get startled like deer. He turned his head to look at her and she stopped.

“Am I?”

“I see it.” She took another step. Blackwall placed his hand on his knees and stood. Mina stood still as he started to walk towards her. 

“I have nothing to offer you.” He lifted his hands but paused for a moment as he contemplated where they should land. He settled for a chaste touch and firmly put them on her shoulders. They were looking into each other’s eyes. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you. I—I need you to end this because I can’t.”

She lifted her hand to caress his cheek. He tried to resist leaning into to touch.

“What if I don’t want to end this?”

“Then we’ll regret this, my lady.”

Her eyes flickered down to his mouth before meeting his eyes again. Her cheeks were still flushed and she pulled herself closer to him. He could have held her arms length away, but he was beyond reasonable thought. She lightly kissed the corner of his mouth and stepped away. She smiled softly.

“Do you regret that?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be one big chapter including the smut, then it got very long. And I, like my inquisitor are prolific writers after some wine. Smut is incoming and I'm slightly terrified about that. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut incoming.

He froze. Was this what he wanted? He tried to warn her. He tried his best to stay away, but here she was. Telling him she still wants him. He realized he was thinking too much when her expression shifted to one of worry. He realized he never wanted to see her worry again.

 Her hand started to drop from his cheek but he lightly took her wrist and pulled her towards him.

 They kissed.

 It was lighter than Blackwall expected, but part of him wanted to reassure her. Their lips touched softly and then they hesitantly pulled away. Mina looked afraid to say anything and he was too scared to ruin the moment. They looked into each other eyes and started to laugh softly.

 They could never go back. Mina reached up and gripped the hair on the back of his head and pulled him to her. The first kiss was soft and reassuring; this kiss was more exploratory and eager. She wanted everything he was willing to give, and soon enough she was lightly biting his lower lip asking for permission for more. He smiled against her lips and opened his mouth slightly. She immediately moved and explored his mouth.

 He caressed her sides and reveled in every touch. He knew how strong she was but to feel it with his own hands was remarkable. He could feel her muscles moving and tensing under his fingers. His hands eventually landed on his hips. She pulled her mouth away from his and they both gasped for air.

 Mina looked in his eyes as she grabbed his hand and placed it firmly on her ass. She gave him a mischievous smile and Blackwall smiled in return as he firmly squeezed. Her smiled broke as she softly moaned his name.

  _“Blackwall”_

 Oh, he could get used to that. He squeezed harder and she moaned against his lips.

 “Mina, what to do you need?” He asked punctuated by heavy breathing.

 “Fuck, I need to _come_.” He could hear the desperation in her voice.

  _That_ he could do.

 He gripped her sides and guided her against the wall near the fireplace. Her hands flew to her waist and promptly threw down her trousers. His hands worked her blouse, but the thing had so many damn fasteners he stopped halfway down. He got a view of her breastband and couldn't resist grabbing one. Maker, they were bigger than his hands.

 He forgot himself and squeezed hard. For a second he worried he was too rough until her head fell back against the wall with a soft thud.

 “Please,” she said punctuated with heavy breathing. “Don't hold back. I can handle it.”

 In the back of his mind he wanted to challenge that. Push her to her limits and make her plead for mercy; embrace his darker desires. But, he reminds himself that this is for her. Even with his own manhood straining against his pants, he's here to please her.

 And the last thing he wanted to do was let her down.

 He trails his fingers past her breasts, slowly ghosting pass her abdomen. Her muscles twitched and Blackwall smirked. Her skin was so soft but he could feel how toned she was underneath. He found the top of her small clothes and his own breath stopped as he thought about what to do.

 Gently he pushed his fingers past the waistband and felt a patch of hair. She gasped and it made him feel bolder as he moved his fingers down farther.

 Maker, she was hot and wet. He couldn't supreme a groan and she moaned with him.

 “Please” she said softly. He looked into her eyes as he found the lips of her cunt. Her cheeks were flushed and her pupils were blown wide.

 “Maker, you are so beautiful,” He said as he pressed a finger to her entrance. “And, so fucking wet.” and he groaned. He could so easily lose himself like this. Pumping his fingers in and out of her,  her head falling back against the wall, and her hands gripping his shoulders ĺike her life depended on it. He felt like he could fight a damn high dragon.

 He pulled her smallclothes to the floor and added two more fingers and she pulled him closer to a kiss. He picked up his pace and swallowed her moans and cries. Her thighs twitched and Blackwall angled his hand so his thumb could tease her clit. With the first touch she brought her hand to mouth to muffle her cries.

 “No,” his voice was much lower and more primal. “If you want to come I need to hear you.” He used his free hand to pull hers away then moved it down her body. That hand now moved around her clit as the other continued to move inside her.

 “Yes, Blackwall.” she moaned. Her eyes were closed and she continued to rest her head on the wall. He lowered himself so that he could bite and nip at her beautiful neck. He started out with light kisses then started to lightly scrape his teeth and bite. She could only respond with sharp intakes of breath.

 He also angled and curled his fingers inside of her to try and find that sweet spot. After some exploration he felt Mina’s legs shake and her moans got louder.

 “You feel so amazing.” He said in a deep voice. “Are you going to come for me?” She desperately grabbed his shoulder and held on tight.

 “Maker, yes!” she said between cries. “I’m so close! Please!”

 “Come for me, Mina. Please. Maker!” He could feel her walls squeeze his fingers as he continued to hit that spot inside her. He applied more pressure to her clit and suddenly her grip on his shoulder almost became too painful as she cried out louder than before.

 All she could say in the moment was ‘yes’ and ‘please’ as her orgasm washed over her. And Blackwall watched her at her peak. Her cheeks were bright and her eyes were shut tight.

 “You are so beautiful,” He said softly realizing too late that he said it outloud, but if Mina heard him she didn’t react. Blackwall tried to gracefully remove his fingers and she gasped at the lack of contact. Mina leaned against the wall and tried to steady her breathing. After a few minutes she softly spoke.

 “Maker, I didn’t know you had _that_ in you.” She smiled. Blackwall kissed her cheek and spoke softly into her ear.

 “There’s a lot more where that came from, my lady.” She shivered in response. “That is, if you think you can handle it?”

 She didn't speak. Instead she lightly bit his earlobe and he unexpectedly gasped. That was new to him. He pulled back and saw her eyes were filled with lust and hunger.

 “I thought I was capable of handling anything?” She pulled him close for a kiss. They moaned together as she unabashedly grinded against him. He could feel her through his many layers. Why was he still wearing clothes?

 He brought a hand back to her ass and squeezed hard again. She pulled her head back to gasp and Blackwall used the opportunity to kiss down her cheek to her neck. The kisses were light but near her pulse point he bit down. She moaned again and fished her hand into his hair to give an encouraging push for _more._

 So, he bit down, and in response she moaned. He stayed there toying with her until he felt her legs shake and he was reminded what his goal was. He pulled away and she mewled.

 “You're magnificent.” He said.

 “I was about to say the same thing about you.” Her body shook as she laughed softly. Blackwall dropped to his knees. The further he traveled the stronger the scent of her desire became. It was divine.

 He wanted to take his time and savor his first taste of her, but he suddenly felt Mina’s hands on the back of head as she pushed his face between her legs.

 “ _Please_ ,” she whispered and he realized he was in trouble.

 He would never be able to deny her anything now.

 He angled his head and licked her slit before plunging his tongue into her. He felt her grip his hair harder and her back arched. He inhaled her scent through his nose and it was intoxicating. Not only was she so gorgeous and perfect, but the idea that someone worthless like him could cause one of the strongest women in Thedas to be weak in the knees.

 Slowly he brought his fingers back to her opening. He lifted to head to see her moan and squirm when he moved three fingers against her walls.

 “Beautiful,” he whispered as he brought his mouth to her clit and kissed around it. He felt her thighs squeeze together and immediately decided he loved that feeling. He continued to lick and suck her clit as he brought his free hand up to hold onto hers.

 “C-close. I’m—” She stuttered. Blackwall practically growled.

 “Maker, yes. I want you to come for me.”

 Almost instantly she seized up and she gripped his hair even harder. It almost hurt but he was too preoccupied by the sight in front of him. She practically glowed and he could see her abdomen contacting as the waves washed over her.

 She truly looked divine more than Andraste herself. Immediately he decided that this was his ideal way of worshiping her chosen Herald.

 Mina let out a long gasp and fell against the wall and started breathing heavily. Her thumb stroked his hand softly.

 “Maker. That was. _Maker_.” She seemed to be at a loss for words. Blackwall was too, but he was starting to realise that his erection had been straining against his pants for far too long. He stood up with a groan, wiped his face clean, and Mina cracked open an eye to look at him.

 “You’ve done it.” She said with a smile. “ The mighty Inquisitor is defeated. I don’t think I could move from this wall if I tried.”

 “Who would have thought it would be so easy to defeat you?” He joked back. His thumb stroked the back of her hand in return. The gesture seemed too personal despite the fact he could still smell her arousal lingering on his beard. She squeezed his hand back and suddenly he didn’t care.

 “You’d be surprised that—” She tried to take a step closer but her legs were too weak. Blackwall caught her his ease and placed his free hand on her back. She caught her breath and continued.

 “That most men don’t make nearly as much of an effort as you just did.”

 “Most men are fools then.”  
  
“Yes, they are.” Mina rested her head on Blackwall’s shoulders.

 “My lady, I should probably help you to your bed.”

 “But what if I like it here more?” Then she yawned, like her own body was betraying her.

 “I think you should rest for a bit.” Without warning Blackwall picked her up and carried her to the bed. She made a rather indecent squeak and he lifted an eyebrow. She refused to acknowledge the sound she just made. He placed her gently on her bed and quickly lifted a blanket to cover her. He was a bit jealous that he would have to go back to his makeshift bed in the barn. She peeked out from the pillow.

 “Is there anything I can help you with?” She ask with a raised eyebrow while blatantly staring at his crotch.

 “I think it’s best if you get some rest.” He said while lightly stroking her hair. Her head fell back onto the pillow and her eyes drifted closed. After giving himself a moment to collect his thoughts and adjust himself so that all of Skyhold wouldn’t know what he’d been up to. He took a few steps towards the door until Mina’s head popped up again.

 “Wait,” she said almost as soft as a whisper.

 “What do you need, my lady?” He responded quickly.

 “I need to do a few things in the Hinterlands tomorrow; before we leave for Val Royeaux. Will you join me?”

 “Of course” He said softly. She smiled as her head fell back down. Blackwall made his way to her door. When he opened the door he was greeted by Josephine with one arm raised to knock and another holding a stack of papers.

 “Warden Blackwall?” She asked and very confused. His eyes opened wide. He was sure he looked like a disheveled mess and he was still somewhat hard.

 “Ah, Josephine!” He tried to not sound startled but failed miserably. He frankly should have considered himself lucky that no one knocked earlier. “Um, if you’re here to talk to Min—The Inquisitor I’m afraid she’s rather…” _Indecent? No._ “Out of commission at the moment. I’m afraid you’ll have to wait.” He shut the door behind him and tried to quickly get himself down the stairs. He ignored Josephine’s urgent pleas as he opened the door to the main hall and swiftly made his way to the barn without any more interaction.

 He threw himself on his bed and quickly tore off his trousers. He was still partially erect but the moment he touches himself he hissed. Maker the things she did to him. He considered toying with himself for a long time as he still smelled remnants of her arousal on his beard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is! I would really appreciate any feedback if possible. I was worried that my smut writing was too brief until I saw this chapter was over 2,000 words. So now I'm worried I droned on. I hope you enjoyed what I've written so far.


	6. Chapter 6

The rising sun shined into the barn and Blackwall slowly woke up. He blinked away images of The Inquisitor in ecstasy. After rubbing his eyes he finally remembered what happened last night. 

_ Maker, that wasn't a dream _ .

Well, he did dream about it afterwards but now he had memories of small details that he never dared to imagine.

How she feels, how she sounds, and, Maker, how she _ tastes _ .

Blackwall heard rustling in the stables and realized he should get dressed. After ignoring his slightly hard member he managed to dress quickly. 

He reached the rest of the party as the horses were being loaded up with supplies. Looks like it's him, Mina, Dorian, and Varric. At least he didn't have to worry about Cole plucking out an explicit memory and announcing it to the party.

On the other hand, Varric could interpret any small gesture, pry the information out of him, and scribble in a notebook for some torrid novel. 

He wasn't sure what was worse.

Dorian saw him approaching first. 

“Ah, the great beast is awake. I was afraid we'd have to pour a bucket of water on you. Then again you could use the bath.” Dorian said with a heavy dose of snark.

“When you don’t have to spend hours making your hair look like that.” Blackwall’s hands imitated the shape of Dorian's hair, “You have the luxury of sleeping in.”

Mina laughed while strapping in the last of her supplies. “Children, will I have to separate you during this simple trip?”

“I'm always civil, my lady.” Blackwall replied as he moved to load up his own horse. Mina went to the other side to help. 

“My, my, she’s picking favorites now. Varric did you get any help setting up?” Dorian cried in an exaggerated voice. Mina smiled and Blackwall tried to get a good look at her face. 

here was a different air around her, and while the weight of the world wasn't completely off her shoulders. She looked like she got a good night's sleep. If that's his greatest contribution to The Inquisition, he could live with that. 

Soon enough the group was saddled up and setting off on the trail to the Hinterlands. 

* * *

 

After some time Blackwall noticed that Dorian and Varric were trailing behind talking. He wasn’t sure if it was purposeful or a coincidence. Regardless, he took the opportunity and moved next to Mina on the trail.

He cleared his throat, “Mi—My lady,” he started. She looked at him curiously. “I just wanted to ask how you are feeling.” He paused. “Did you get a good night’s sleep?”

After a moment her cheeks turned bright and she laughed softly.

“Why yes, I did. In fact it was the best night’s sleep I’ve had in a long time.” Her voice softened. “Thank you. I—I needed that.” She paused, “I’ve been so worried about Orlais.”

“Would it be rude to ask why, my lady?” Blackwall wasn’t sure what the boundaries of whatever was going on between them, but he still wanted to be respectful.

Mina took a long sigh. “I’ve been to Orlais many, many times, but always for a job. I’ve stood in the corner and watched men and women be torn apart by the game. I’ve heard the cruel things the nobles think they’re whispering.” She looks up.

“I don’t think I can handle it. Josephine, Leliana, and Vivienne they thrive under that type of pressure. I prefer to just look menacing in armor.” 

“My lady,” he replies. “I learned to never doubt what you are capable of. And, you won't be alone, right?”

“Well, I’ve been meaning to ask.” She paused to look at him. “Vivienne and Varric will be going to Orlais and I wanted to ask if you’d like to go.”

She’s gotten very good at projecting her emotions, but Blackwall can still see hope in her eyes. Going to Orlais, Maker, would it be too risky? He barely recognizes himself, but all it would take is one person to recognize him.

“Wouldn’t you prefer Bull with his Ben-Hassrath intuition? Or Cassandra as a symbol of the support of the Chantry?”

She seemed surprised by his rebuttal.

“Well—I thought.” She paused. Honestly, I feel safer knowing you’re there. In battle I can take riskier moves knowing that you’ll watch my back.”

He felt his heart flutter a bit.

“I’d be honored to go, but I’m not sure how effective my shield will be against verbal sparring.” 

_ He’ll never be able to say no to her. He doesn’t mind. _

* * *

 

After completing some minor tasks in Redcliffe the group explored the countryside to find a supposedly very important ram named “Sir Woosley”. Dorian was very vocal about how minor some of these tasks seemed. But, Blackwall noticed Mina’s fingers toying with the hilt of her sword more than ever.

She was nervous and wanted something to do. Running around the Hinterlands was better than pacing her room thinking about Orlais.

The day seemed inconsequential until they group approached a campsite and gushes of wind caught their attention.

_ A dragon _ . A  _ real _ dragon.

It didn’t notice the group and Mina rallied them.

“Just when I thought today would be easy,” Dorian moaned.

“Look,” Mina said. “We don’t have to fight. If we leave now we should be fine.”

“But wouldn’t it be quite the tale to tell in Orlais?” Varric adds. “Nobels are very impressed with the slaying of dragons.” 

Mina looked at Blackwall, looking for his input.

“Whatever you choose to do, I will have your back.” He replied.

“It would be a hell of a moral boost,” Mina ponders. “Varric and Dorian, find higher ground and when you’re ready Blackwall and I will get it’s attention. Try not to draw too much of it’s attention. We may have to make a hasty retreat. I’ll never hear the end of it from Josephine if I die before Orlais.”

_ If anything happens to her Blackwall will never hear the end of it. _

Dorian and Varric signaled that they were in position. Mina took a deep breath and collected herself. Blackwall places his hand on her shoulder.

“If we take down a dragon, impressing the court will seem like wrangling Druffalo.” He said. “I’ve got your back.”

He feels her reaver aura activate he gets goosebumps. It feels more intense than normal. Maybe it’s the adrenaline or maybe it’s because a dragon is nearby. She mentioned drinking dragon’s blood to acquire these skills. 

Soon they were crossing the field straight to the dragon. Mina looks to Blackwall and he nods. 

She unleashes her War Cry and the fight begins.

* * *

 

Blackwall has no idea how long this fight is taking. It’s either been an instant or an eternity. He’s noticed longer gaps between Dorian casting barriers, making sure he’s close enough to Mina that they both get them. 

Varric is able to do damage without drawing too much attention from the beast. Or maybe Mina is so menacing that the dragon only wants to focus on her. 

She can only manage to snarl orders to Blackwall.

Cover! Split up! Back!

Maker, she looked glorious. Her eyes were bright with fury. In the moments when he blocked the beast’s fire he could feel the energy radiating off of her. 

It takes a hell of a woman to match the fury of a Dragon. 

The gaps between barriers were getting dangerously long, but the beast was beginning to limp.

She didn’t want to give up. She had taken a few swipes but that only unleashed more of her potential. Blackwall was dangerously low on health poultices and Mina had none left. If he could just hand her one while Varric drew it’s attention. 

The beast roared as it prepared to unleash more fire breath. He had to signal to Mina—

But she was running straight towards the dragon.

He shouted her name, but there was nothing he could do. Varric volleyed more arrows and Dorian prepared a barrier.

Maker, if her timing was off or this attack wasn’t enough she would be—No, don’t think like that.

Mina leaped towards the beast’s head and disappeared into the smoke and then a large burst of fire erupted. 

Blackwall’s heart sank and he rushed towards the source of the flames. 

“Mina!” he shouted.

The smoke cleared and revealed Mina standing on top of the dragon’s head. And, her sword firming planted in it’s skull. He ran up to her as he felt her aura dissipate. She lost her grip on the sword and began to fall backwards. 

Blackwall raced to her and caught her before she hit the ground. 

* * *

 

Dorian cautiously kicked the dragon to confirm that it was in fact, dead.

“We don’t need anymore surprises” He said while also keeping an eye out for Inquisition members. Varric raced to get help and spread the word on how the Inquisitor slayed a dragon.

Blackwall held Mina and gently stroked her cheeks. She was breathing but she seemed to has passed out from exhaustion. There were some minor wounds, but overall she fared well for just facing off with one of Thedas’ mightiest creatures.

Dorian couldn’t help but notice the gesture and sat down next to Blackwall.

“Do you mind if I ask how long this has been going on?” Dorian’s tone was more sincere than mischievous.

“Honestly, I don’t even know what ‘this’ is, but it’s only been going on a day or two.” He replied.

“Maker, you finally made a move. I thought our Inquisitor was going to lose her mind pinning after you.” Dorian joked. “Maker, knows what she saw in you. I could barely get past your mangy hair”

_ I don’t know what she sees in me either. _


	7. Chapter 7

When the Inquisition mercenaries arrived the real chaos erupted. A nimble healer ran to Mina’s side to check for injuries. Blackwall was shooed away and gave them space. When the healer declared she was fine, aside from relatively minor injuries, they examined the rest of the squad with decidedly less enthusiasm. 

Dorian and Varric had some scratches and Blackwall had some burns on his shield arm. 

Everyone was taken to the nearest camp to rest. Scouts were already sent to Haven announcing that the Inquisitor had slain a dragon and needed some rest. The trip to Val Royeaux would need to be delayed a few hours.

* * *

 

In the evening a squad of recruits arrived to the camp led by Commander Cullen. A dead dragon is a waste if you don’t collect the bounty of it’s corpse.

Blackwall, dressed in linen trousers and bandages on his chest and arm, approached Cullen. Both of the men were looking for more information.

“Warden Blackwall,” Cullen shouts. “My, our Inquisitor knows how stir up excitement.”

“It would seem so.” Blackwall replied. 

“I couldn’t tell what upset Josephine more: that the Inquisitor was injured fighting a dragon or that she had to make a new schedule for the trip.” The men had a good laugh and then a heavy silence.

“Do—Do you know why,” Cullen stuttered. “She would do something like this? Take such a huge risk at a time like this.”

“Well,” Blackwall gathered his thoughts. “Varric and Dorian agreed that slaying a dragon would impress those at Val Royeaux”  
“Hardly,” Cullen interjected.

“But, honestly,” Blackwall paused. Would it be rude to tell this presumption. “I think that Min—The Inquisitor thought the idea of fighting a dragon was less intimidating than being flaunted in a grand ballroom full of nobles.”

Cullen rubbed his temples and sighed. “I understand completely, but it was still reckless. I can’t protect her from the verbal lashing Josephine is ready to give her when you get back to Haven.” 

The recruits went on to deal with dragon. Blackwall returned to Mina’s tent. As he entered her eyes softly blinked open. He went to the side of her cot and brushed the hair off her face.

She softly moaned, “I must be in the fade.” 

“Why is that, my lady?” He asked. Her hand rose. He  _ thought _ she was going to stroke his cheek, but it was firmly planted on his chest and she started stroking his chest hair. He smiled.

“This only used to happen in my dreams. I should fight dragons more often.”

“I would have to object to that. I may be able to protect you from a dragon, but not from Josephine.”

Mina groaned, “She’s mad; isn’t she?”

“Cullen gave me a warning, but maybe she’ll be in a better mood when we arrive in Haven looking victorious.”

“Maybe,” She smiled. Then there was a long silent pause. “Blackwall.”

“My lady,” he eagerly replied. 

“I don’t know what is happening right now—between us— I mean. But,” she trailed off.

“But?” He chided. His heart began to race and he wondered if she could feel it.

“But, I really just want to kiss you right now.” She looked into his eyes. “Is that ok?”

_ This is it _ , He could end things right now. But, did he want to? The look in her eyes was pure longing and no one ever truly needed him before. Wasn’t this the kind of man he was trying to be? Dependable, strong, and helpful? _ Or is he just fooling himself? _

“Of course, my lady.” He leaned forward and she sat up eagerly. 

Their lips met softly. There wasn't a burning passion like the night before, instead it was a sweeping desire to feel safe and cared for. Her hands caressed his hair. His hands swept across her back. 

Maker, this felt right--

Dorian coughed 

The couple immediately turned to look at him. Shock spread across both of their faces.

“I--”

“Dorian--” They both tried to explain. 

“I'm sorry to interrupt whatever you have going here, but Mina, dear, we really must be heading back to Haven soon. Do you think you can manage that?”

She cleared her throat, “I just need help getting warmer clothes on for the trip.”

“Ah,” Dorian replied. “It looks like you already have an eager helper. Just make sure you are putting more clothes  **on** her.”

Dorian left the tent and they both laughed. Blackwall grabbed a tunic and coat. Mina held up her banganed arms and he helped dress her. After getting her trousers and shoes, Blackwall found a loose enough tunic for himself to not irritate his own injuries.

Mina stood by the entrance of the tent looking back at him. He walked up to her.

“You should go out first. Let them see their Inquisitor standing tall after slaying a dragon.”

She took a deep breath.

“You’ll be right behind, right?”

“Of course”

She paused, “Can I kiss you again?”

“Of course,” he replied. He planted a much more chaste kiss on her lips than before, but no less satisfying. Mina took another deep breath and opened the tent. She took one step out and the camp erupted with applause.

The tent closed and Blackwall counted to 15 before stepping outside and following the Inquisitor as she was led to her horse.

* * *

 

The next few hours were a haze.

A large group rushed back to Haven to prepare for the departure to Val Royeaux. Josephine was upset, but less so when Cullen proposed that parts of the dragon could be given as gifts to specific nobles. Blackwall had to pack up for the trip and Mina was whisked away for a round of small tasks before they could depart. 

Even during the trip itself Blackwall hardly got any time alone with Mina. In order to ensure her recovery she was forced to ride in a carriage while Vivienne, Josephine, and Leliana gave her more information about who to avoid, who to impress, and on and on. 

The only company he regularly found was Varric’s, and to his surprise he never asked about any kind of torrid relationship. 

_ Dorian must have kept his mouth shut. _

Even when they set up camp for the night he never saw her. Despite him staying by the fire.

Then they finally arrived in Val Royeaux.

They had only a few hours before the event. Everyone in the main squad had some time to get settled in their rooms before a strategy meeting would be held. Blackwall decided to try and find Mina. A servant led him to her room and knocked for his approval to enter.

“Let him in!” He hears through the ornate door. 

Blackwall enters the bedroom to find Mina wasn’t there. In fact, she was being tended to in the bathroom. It took a moment for the fog to reveal she was in the lavishly large bathtub while a different servant combed her hair.

“Pardon my intrusion, my lady” Blackwall blushed. “I just wanted to see how you were doing before the big event.” He kept the details vague just in case. You never knew who was listening in Val Royeaux.

“If I have to memorize anymore noble’s names my head will burst” She smiled. “I’m sure Vivienne will burst in any moment now because she doesn’t trust me to dress myself.”

“I’m surprised she’s letting me dress myself.” He joked.

There was knocking on the door.

“Inquisitor Trevelyan, Madame de Fer is here.” 

“Careful what you wish for,” Mina laughed.

He bid Mina a goodbye and greeted Vivienne on his way back to his room.   
  


* * *

 

He looked at himself in the mirror as he finished doing up the buttons on his uniform. He thanked the Maker he didn’t trim his hair earlier in the week like he planned. 

_ The less I look like myself the better. _

He adjusted his sash and took one last deep breath.

_ Now or Never. _

* * *

 

Thankfully being a Warden was boring compared to the Herald of Andraste. After their introduction he left Mina’s side and stood at his post. He never stopped watching her. Vivienne braided her hair into an intricate bun and even managed to convince her to paint her face. Mina’s cheeks and lips were red with rouge and she looked marvelous. 

He watched her galavant across the ballroom with the Grand Duchess. As transfixed as he was with her, tt was still hard to tune out the cruel words that noble’s spit out when they thought he couldn’t understand them.

_ “Maker, she’s built like a Qunari.” _

_ “She stomps around like she owns the place.” _

_ “Look at those scars. Does she wrestle bears?” _

_ “She looks like a child playing in her mother’s powder room.” _

He couldn’t tune out the cruel words because his mission was to keep his post and eavesdrop until he got the signal to mobilize.

 


	8. Chapter 8

The Empress was saved.

The Grand Duchess and Gaspared were blamed.

Celene and Briala’s relationship reconciled.

All thanks to the mighty Inquisitior.

The ballroom erupts with cheer, and the Empress declares the festivities will continue in Mina’s honor. The Inquisitor’s party is whisked away for a change of clothes. Blackwall was given black trousers and a decadent, mid-length black velvet coat. Sparkling gold trim lined the edges and traced ornate patterns on his shoulders.

_ Do they just keep these in a closet somewhere? _

He had to insist that he didn’t need his hair styled. He was led back to the party while Varric’s suit needed some quick alterations. 

Blackwall wasn’t surprised that the ladies were taking longer. He just had to put on a coat and trousers. He wasn’t sure how long it would take for them to get into whatever extravagant outfit Josephine and Vivienne were insisting Mina wears. Or much Mina would be protesting.

“Quite the night,” Cullen said as he approached Blackwall. His coat was similar, but a deep crimson instead of black and ended at his waist rather than mid-thigh.

“Quite,” Blackwall replied. “Though I’m not sure who this second celebration is for. The Inquisition or just so Celene can fortify her rule.”

“Maker, I just want these drunkards to stop ogling me. Are you getting pinched?”

“I find it helps to stand close to a wall.”

“Certainly not.” Cullen sneered. “I’m waiting for them to introduce the Inquisitor and then I’m going to my room. I don’t want to know how worse this _ foreplay  _ will get when they’ve had  _ more _ wine.”

Blackwall laughed. It had been a long time since he’d seen someone so uncomfortable with the  _ Orleasian _ style of life. He didn’t have the heart to tell him that was barely considered flirting and that he wouldn’t want to know what would constitute as foreplay on a night like this.

Suddenly the hall was silenced and the sound of horns announced the guest of honor.

There she was, walking next to the Empress. Mina was wearing a daring, dark blue gown. The neckline scooped under her shoulders and collar and above her bosom. On a less endowed figure the cut wouldn’t seem nearly so salacious. The bodice was tight against her waist and hips, but then a lighter, flowing fabric billowed out at the top of her thighs. The sleeves were the same fabric as the bodice, but they were decorated with tiny golden beads. Finally, draped across her shoulders was a partially opaque dark blue sash.

Her hair was up in an even more ornate braid than before. Some loose hair was positioned to frame her face. And, her face was painted more bold than before; her lips were a bright red, kohl smoked around her eyes, and a darker vampy rouge.

He nearly spilled his drink.

“Well,” Cullen said. “Looks like I leave in peace. Everyone is focused on our Inquisitor.”

“I would seem so,” Blackwall responded quietly.

* * *

 

The rest of the night he tries to get close to Mina. But, there is always another noble, another dance, another hand to shake.

Maker, he even hears whispers of marriage prospects. As the night winds down he finds himself wandering through the halls dejected.

Until he sees her on a balcony. The dark blue framed by the white marble of the palace. He carefully opens the door and announces his presence.

“My lady, may I join you?”

Her weary eyes light up. 

“Of course, Blackwall.”

He strides next to her and allows himself to drink in the sight of her. 

“It’s quite a dress, isn’t it?” She laughs.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if by next month this style is all the rage in the Orlesian court.” He replied. 

“Vivienne insisted I looked  _ ravishing _ even though I feel like a fool” 

Blackwall took her hand and gently pulled her arm over to him, so she would face him.

“Does it help if I insist that you look ravishing tonight, my lady?” 

She blushes and the sound of the orchestra swells loud enough to reach their secluded balcony.

“Only if you dance with me,” she replied.

“Of course, my lady.” He brought his other hand to her waist and led her through a simple ballroom dance. It was almost scary how easily the movements came to him.

Mina was looked surprised.

“I didn’t know you danced.”

“In another life,” he replied. Praying to the Maker she wouldn’t ask anymore.

They glided along the balcony and when the music changed Blackwall led her through a more difficult set of steps, but she let him lead and followed along easily enough.

Eventually the music faded and their dance ended in an embrace.

“Can I come to your room tonight?” She whispered in his ear.

Blackwall pulled away to look her in the eyes.

“Of course,” he answered before pulling her closer for a kiss. This kiss made him feel weightless, it was a promise of things to come. Eventually Mina pulled away and stifled a giggle.

“I’m sure they must be looking for me by now,” she said.

“I’ll lead you back to the ballroom, but I might retire soon.”

“I shouldn’t take too long to wrap up the night,” she said. “Will you wait up for me?”

“Of course, my lady.”

* * *

 

They walked together through the quiet hallway until Leliana appeared.

“Inquisitor, There are a few more nobles who requested your presence.” 

“Of course there are,” Mina replies as she lets go of Blackwall’s hand and strolls over to Leliana. 

“Oh, and Blackwall,” Leliana says with a smile. “I would find a mirror before you rejoin the festivities.” Mina giggles in response.

He quickly walks back through the abandoned hallway to find a mirror, glass, or just something reflective enough to see what they were both laughing about.

_ Of course _ , he laughs, his lips are smeared with bright red lipstick.

  
  



End file.
